Keyboards and Synths
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: o.o Tohma and Fujisaki love! hehe Cousin Love, i might continue this, but for now, it's a short story


Disclaimer: These characters aint mine, they are Maki's! and Gravitations v.v  
Author's Notes: If you dont like Yaoi or Shonen Ai dont read, cause there might be more of this coming so bleh!

_**Keyboards and Synths:**_

* * *

Long slender but delicate fingers glide over the keys of the very expensive synthesizer. Teal hair, covers the pale face that the fingers belonged to. Chocolate brown eyes stare at the music sheets infront of them.

The younge keyboardist was working hard, as usual. He'd been working all day, since 8 am to be exact. The teen's fingers never blistered, never got hurt, nothing. He was used to this punishment. After all, having Shuichi Shindou in the same stuido that you were trying to practice in, never helped. But sometimes, it did.

Minutes passed and soon the music stopped drowning out from the fingers. The keyboardist looked up at the ceiling, his mind wandering to someone familier. Short hair but blonde, a hat covering most of the light sun colored locks. A soft smile on pale lips and teal eyes staring at the younger with love and lust.

"Come with me Fujisaki-san" Was all Suguru heard. That was all it took to break him from his fantasy world that he longed to be real.

Suguru's eyes snapped open, looking dead at his older cousin. He nodded in complience and walked with Seguchi-san to his office. When they got in there, Mr. Seguchi went over to his desk and sat down on his chair, contemplating on what to say.

"Suguru..." He softly muttered, his smile never fading from his lips. Fujisaki looked at his cousin with the eyes of a child. Chocolate looking at Teal and vise versa.

"Yes, Seguchi-san?" Suguru asked hesitantly. Things were flying through his mind, what was going to happen, and what he wanted to happen.

"Suguru you should stop the formalities when we are alone like this." He said.

"Okay, Tohma-kun" Suguru blushed. He didnt even realize he was until he felt clothed fingers caressing his cheek.

"Toh...ma?"

"Suguru, Ive waited a long while for an oppertunity like this to come my way" Tohma whispered closely into Suguru's ear. This gesture made Suguru flinch slightly and blush a shade of red that rivaled a cherry. Tohma then took that chance to bite gently on Suguru's earlobe.

This time, Suguru gasped, "Tohma, what are you..?" he asked.

Tohma moved away, smiling at him. "I know this may be wrong, Suguru, but I really love you...As more then just a cousin.." He softly said, taking Suguru in his arms and hugging him.

Suguru was surprised, he dreamt about days like this happening, wanting for them to happen, for a very long time now, but this was so unreal.

"Tohma...Ive dreamt this would happen, imagined it, but never thought, it would" Fujisaki stuttered then leaned closely to Tohma. His lips softly touched Tohma's, just feather light touches until tohma deepened it, for more taste, more pleasure. By this time, Suguru was in Tohma's grasp, and leaning on him fully.

"Tohma, we should take this...somewhere else?" Suguru asked flushed now that Tohma was licking his neck.

"That would be best." Tohma mumbled then leaned and kissed Suguru again just to tease. After that, they both walked out, Suguru about 10 feet behind him.

"Where are we going? Seguchi-san?" Suguru asked in a soft voice. Sometimes Fujisaki was alot different from his older cousin Tohma. No matter what people said, they weren't alike all the time.

"One of the spare apartments," Tohma replied, his smile plastered on like always.

After a long car ride, they ended up in an elaborate apartment/suite. It was huge and decorative.

Tohma took Suguru to the couch and sat down, making Suguru straddle his lap. Suguru blushed then they started kissing again, tounges battling for dominance. Fujisaki lost, and Tohma smiled, his hands roaming down Suguru's clothed back.

"Tohma..." Suguru bit back a moan that soon escaped from the back of his throat. Suguru moved his hands to the hem of Tohma's red dress shirt, pulling it out of his slacks so he could run his hands up Tohma's stumach, feeling muscles he only had dreamed about.

Tohma groaned, probably wanting more, but he wasnt going to force his younger cousin into anything. For his sake, he would take it slow, not rush the younger into anything, he could not comprehend or deal with.

"Tohma...Im scared of what the press will do if they find out, if anyone finds out..." Suguru's chocolate eyes looked away from his cousin's teal ones. His hands were resting now on the soft flesh of Tohma's chest, his brain going into overload.

"Suguru dont worry, if anyone finds out, we'll just tell them the truth, it's how we feel about eachother, it shouldnt matter." Tohma coo'd moving his hands to either side of Suguru. Those words rang through Fujisaki's head, into his brain, chimming for what seemed like minutes to the young teen.

After what seemed like hours, Suguru leaned and gave Tohma a kiss on the lips, not letting it linger, he answered with it, that he wouldnt care either. Tohma smiled softly, one of his hands moving to Suguru's cheek and caressing it softly.

"Im glad" he said then lent and kissed him once more.

Suguru was happy for once and not annoyed from Mr. Shindou's antics. He was happy about finding love in Tohma, and finding out, that he didnt care what people thought about it.

Hours later Suguru's eyes opened to himself and Tohma stark naked on the bed with the covers only covering half of them. Tohma's hand was stroking him softly, making Suguru moan.

"Tohma...let me sleep" He whined and Tohma stopped.

"Sorry" Tohma's hand moved up to his chest, and stayed there.

"Dont be" Suguru smiled, leaning over and kissed Tohma's belly.

"You cant leave me now, my lover" Tohma's precious smile was intact. He intended to keep Suguru, wanting to keep him by his side so no one could hurt him.

"Stay with me...forever?" Suguru mumbled with sleepy eyes.

"I will, always" Tohma smiled then took his cousin in his arms, hugging him tight. Suguru leaned his leepy head on Tohma's chest and soon fell asleep. Tohma just watched as his younger cousin slept, knowing this new life he started was better then the last.

* * *

Please Review this! tell me how you like it, or what eva! 


End file.
